Collision
by TheRavenFromTheDeep
Summary: On Black Friday a modified version of the Nighthowler serum is placed onto thousands of dollars, and release into the fray. With the citizens of Zootopia going savage and then dying within 48 hours of exposure, the Division is activated. HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

The smell of chemicals filling the area was overwhelming to say the least, and it was burning the insides of Nick's nose, "Clawhauser, get a chem crew down here now. Looks like someones been cooking up some serious stuff," He said into his radio.

"Any idea what?" The cheetah dispatcher asked.

Nick quickly glanced to Judy, who shrugged in response, "Looks like a modified version of a Nighthowler lab. Can't be sure though," He answered.

"A Nighthowler lab? Are you serious? We haven't seen one of tho-"

"I just said that I can't be sure. Now, get a chem crew down here as fast as you can, Officer Wilde out."

Nick turned around and walked towards the door, winking at Judy as he passed her, "Did you really have to be so forceful with him? He really is just a big ball of love," She said as she trailed after him.

"What do you think this lab is for?" Nick asked, opening the door of the squad car, "I don't want anything to do with drugs or Nighthowlers ever again," Judy glanced at him quickly, wondering about his involvement in the drug world, "Don't worry Carrots, I was only ever the fence."

Judy scoffed, "That doesn't reassure me. One of these days your past is gonna come up and bite you right on the tail."

Nick stopped before getting into the car, "Wouldn't be the first time, have I ever told you about the time I was working for a man named Frank? Real nutjob. Apparently, he had his whole family killed in front of him. Anyways, he had me hustling money away from criminals and giving it to the rightful owners or some charity or something like that. Well, one time there was this man they called Hanoov-" An explosion erupted from the building, sending shrapnel in every direction. A sharp pain erupted in his shoulder and Nick slid over the hood of the car, grabbing Judy and shielding her the best he could.

"We need an ambulance and a firetruck here as fast as possible," Nick yelled into his radio. Another explosion sent Nick to the ground. Judy tried to get free of his grasp but one look at Nick and she knew he wouldn't budge.

Nick stared down at himself, checking for any serious injuries, and found that his uniform was slowly darkening with blood. He smiled weakly at Judy before letting her go. He pointed to the squad car with one paw, "Bun, I'm gonna need you to grab the first aid kit from the glove compartment. You payed attention in that class right? 'Cause I know I didn't," Nick said wincing.

"Why do you always gotta turn these situations into a joke, Nick?" Judy quickly moved to the squad car and opened the door. She pulled the compartment's door open and grabbed the first aid kit, turning back to Nick, "Lucky for you, I did pay attention."

The distant sound of sirens reminded her of the situation and she moved to Nick's side. He unbuttoned his shirt and saw the blood staining his fur, "You know, I always thought the first time you saw me shirtless would have less blood involved."

Judy's face flushed as she began cleaning the wound, occasionally glancing up at Nick's pained face, "There isn't much I can do right now that wouldn't cause a hassle for the EMTs later, except clean the wound. For now, weren't you telling me a story?"

Nick laughed, immediately wincing in pain, "You don't want to hear how that one ended, especially with our current situation. Let's just say it ended badly for everyone involved, except for Frank. He was a real pain."

"Oh but I do want to hear the rest of it. Don't keep me in suspense," Judy said.

"No, you don't," Nick said coldly. Judy glanced up at him and immediately regretted it. His face was emotionless, lacking his trademark smirk and half-lidded gaze, "I never should have brought up the story. It's just a painful reminder of my old life and some of the people that are no longer with us."

Judy rested her paw on his, "It's fine you don't have to tell me," As if on cue the ambulances and squad cars pulled in. The EMTs ran up, quickly assessing the situation and calling for a stretcher. Within the minute Nick was loaded into the back of the ambulance and they were off, leaving Judy to inform the other officers of what had went down.

The sterile smell of the hospital room was a much needed change from harsh chemicals and fire. Nick slowly sat up in the bed he was in and glanced around. No one was there. He had been injured and no one was in his room. Not even a 'Get Well Soon' message on the whiteboard.

"Feeling the Zootopia spirit," Nick growled out.

Just then the door opened revealing a tired Judy. She looked surprised about something, but Nick couldn't quite put his finger on it. He looked down at himself and noticed his fur was still dirty. Fur. Then he realized the problem. He was shirtless. Glancing back at Judy he smirked, "See something you like? A little different looking without blood I imagine?"

She regained her composure and hopped up onto the chair beside his bed, "Nick, I am sooooo glad that you're okay. Does your side hurt still? I'm not going to lie you gave me quite the scare. Turns out that you had more wounds then that one I was taking care of."

Nick raised his paw and smiled warmly, "I'm fine Judy."

"I have one question though, Nick, what is this?" She said holding up a arm band, a ring sewn into it, "We found it in your belt."

Nick quickly pulled it from her hand, "It's nothing, just a present from a friend. Nothing for you to worry about. Any idea when I can get out of here?"

Judy looked taken aback but quickly recovered, "Today actually! You've been here for two whole days so you've made quite the recovery. Although you will need to take it easy for a day or two, so no more shielding bunnies from explosions, okay?"

Nick chuckled at that, "Fine, Carrots. I don't have to take time off work do I?"

Judy shook her head, "Nope, I had to pester Bogo to let you stay working but he eventually caved."

"Well, then I want to get out of here now," He said standing up and walking over to the bag of his personal belongings, "It's almost Black Friday isn't it?"

"Tomorrow is actually," She quickly responded.

Nick ushered her out the door so he could change, "Well then I guess we should go to bed early today. Wouldn't want to miss the sales."

Nick quickly threw some clothes-that Judy had grabbed from his apartment-on and walked out of the room into the hallway. Judy was waiting for him and she followed after him as he started towards the elevator.

"Can you please finish the story? I looked up this Frank character in the database and nothing came up," Judy pleaded.

"Maybe tomorrow, though you really don't want to hear about it," Nick answered as they entered the elevator, "Honestly, you'd probably have your views of Zootopia crushed. The story truly proves that it's not some perfect city, especially if it was covered up."

"I just want to know more about you and your past," Judy replied.

"For now I'm going to go to my apartment and pass out. Maybe you'd join me there?" Nick said, "In all seriousness I've been pretty lonely for the past two days. Every time I'd wake up no one was there. Hell, you didn't even ride in the ambulance with me. I just want to wake up with someone there for a change," Nick said, "Of course we'd be sleeping in different beds, but I'd just like you to be there." He said quickly.

"I'd like that, Nick."

Nick and Judy quickly went through the lobby before arriving in the parking lot, and getting into Judy's truck, "Pretty roomy in here, Carrots. It's almost as if you knew I'd be riding with you."

"My dad bought it the day you got hurt. He picked it specifically with you in mind, sweet of him don't you think?" Judy asked.

Nick chuckled, "But he didn't keep you in mind did he?"

"Oh, it's modified on my side. Perfect for a bunny."

Judy pulled out of the parking lot and onto the street, heading for Nick's apartment,


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, yep, two chapters in one day. I noticed I didn't have a author's note in my last chapter so I just had to push this out. Sorry if at points it seems rushed, that's kind of my weak point as a writer. Anyways, enjoy the story!**

* * *

The first thing Nick noticed when he woke up was the fact that somehow Judy had moved from Nick's bed to the couch he was currently situated on. She was pressed up against him in a most risque position and it made him slightly uncomfortable. He carefully moved her trying to keep her from waking up. Nick looked over at the clock and saw that it was 5:30. Deciding that Judy deserved to sleep in for a few extra minutes and went to go get dressed. Nick slipped into his uniform and started the coffee maker. He slowly shook Judy awake.

"Judy, it's time for work. Busy day ahead of us," Nick whispered.

Judy was up in an instant, "You let me sleep in?! We have to drive to my apartment to grab my uniform still!" She shouted.

"Judy, calm down, we did that yesterday, remember?" Nick said smirking.

"Oh. Yeah," Judy said blushing, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell."

Nick directed her to the bathroom and tossed her the uniform. He spun around and finished making the coffee, pouring it into two cups. Judy exited the bathroom in full uniform and started for the door. Nick followed her and jumped in her truck. They backed out of the driveway and Nick handed her a coffee.

"You still want to hear about Frank?" Nick asked casually.

Judy glanced over from the road and raised an eyebrow, "You sure you're ready to tell me? You don't have to."

"Absolutely." He answered without hesitation.

"If you're sure."

Nick looked out the window, "Frank was sadistic and a sociopath. Everything he did benefited him, and rarely anyone else. I worked for him because I was trying to follow in the footsteps of my grandfather. Frank was much more violent than my grandfather though. He had killed and he was convinced it was the right thing. One day he arranged a meet for our group and some gang. They had just started and were very naive, so we were about to walk away with all their product and their money," Nick paused.

"And then?" Judy asked.

"Another crew showed up. Turns out someone wanted me dead because of my work with Frank. I had a hit out on me. The rest of Frank's people left. I was about to be executed right there in front of this newborn gang, and then out of nowhere, bullets start flying. Within three minutes both crews are dead and Frank walks out. He informs me that he put the hit on me and that I was bait. He was about to shoot me before Finnick showed. Finnick smashed into Frank with his van and he too was about to kill me before I told him he just killed the guy who put the bounty on me. Cops showed up fifteen minutes later and I was already gone. Frank is still alive though. He escaped pretty easily."

Judy had her eyes glued to the road. They had pulled into the parking lot a few minutes ago and she had been listening to Nick's story. The fact that Nick had this happen to him and could still trust someone was amazing, "How do you do it Nick? How do you make it through the day?"

"I told you that you wouldn't think of me the same," He snarled opening the door and heading towards the entrance.

"I didn't mean it like that Nick. I meant how do you trust people still? With all that's happened to you," Judy clarified but Nick had stopped in the lobby, "Is that not enough? What do you want me to say?'

Nick hushed her and she looked around, the precinct was in chaos. Civilians lined up everywhere, cops with assault gear on. Nick turned around and pulled up his sleeve. The armband from the other day was now on his wrist and was glowing orange. Nick turned to Judy, "We need to leave now."

"What? What are you talking about? We need to help," Judy questioned.

Nick took her by the wrist and led her to the armory, "You don't understand. Something has happened that is beyond the control of the police. We need to grab gear and get back to my apartment."

"Nick!" Judy yelled, "Explain what's happening!"

"When we get to my apartment I will, okay?" Nick asked.

They arrived at the armory and Nick pulled two duffel bags from a container. He tossed one to Judy, "Fill this with gear, I'll grab guns."

Judy complied and started filling her bag. Nick spun around to the gun cabinets and started tossing as many as he could fit into the bag. He stopped when he heard a noise from behind him and grabbed a magnum from the bag. He spun around and pointed it at the doorway, only to find it was Clawhauser.

"Back up, bud. Don't want you to get hurt," Nick said pointing the revolver at the cheetah.

Clawhauser looked between a shocked Judy and the fox aiming the gun at him, "What are you doing? We need all available officers out helping to contain this mess!"

Nick shot the magnum at the wall net to Clawhauser, "Get out now! I am a member of the government and I will have you stripped of your job faster than you can run back to your desk!" Nick yelled.

Clawhauser took off down the hall. Judy turned to Nick, "What the hell? He's our friend, Nick!" Judy yelled.

"Get back to work, Carrots. Please."

Judy huffed and finished loading the duffel. Nick grabbed her wrist and led her out the front door. They grabbed a squad car and Nick slid into the driver's seat. The duo took off at high speeds towards Nick's apartment. Nick practically jumped out of the car and quickly pulled Judy along. They got to his apartment as fast as possible and Nick threw his bag on the table, rushing into his room. Without closing the door he stripped and tossed his uniform into the corner.

Nick put a pair of plated cargo pants on and turned to see Judy in the doorway to his room, "You need to get out of that uniform. It'll make you a target," He informed her.

"And what am I supposed to change into?" On that note Nick tossed her a bag, "I foresaw this whole thing happening, so I commissioned this. You'll be able to move freely and also be protected."

Nick slid a black plated shirt over his head and looked back at her, "I'm going to have to ask you to put that on," Nick said while putting gloves over his paws.

"Here? In your room?" Judy asked.

Nick winked, "That would be preferable."

Judy turned around and began to strip. Nick turned away and strapped his specialized vest to himself. Hooking the pistol holster to his belt, he turned around and grabbed the redish brown shemagh off his shelf. Nick walked to his bed and grabbed a box from underneath it, putting it onto the bed. He wrapped the shemagh around his neck and opened the box. Inside was a hat, sewing kit, and three patches. Nick tossed one patch and a spool of thread to the now fully clothed Judy, "Sew that to the sleeve of your outfit."

Judy quickly began and Nick turned back to the hat. He quickly sewed the patch to it and put it on his head. Nick looked to the last patch and to his arm, then back. He began sewing that to his sleeve, careful not to prick himself. When he was done he turned around and saw Judy examining the patch that was now sewn to her sleeve, "The Division, huh?"

Nick left the room and grabbed his backpack, throwing it over his shoulder. He searched through the gun duffel bag for the exact two guns he wanted. When he found the modified sniper rifle and sub machine gun, he strapped them to his backpack and tossed the bag to Judy.

"Find something and then we're leaving the bags," Nick ordered and grabbed all the necessary equipment from the other bag.

"Nick, you said you'd explain the situation when we got to your apartment. You need to slow down," Judy said.

"Total government collapse is what the situation is. I'm not exactly sure what is happening but whatever it is is bad. I need to get to a Division officer now to get my orders."

Judy looked at him sadly and agreed to follow him. They made their way downstairs and cautiously exited the building, approaching the squad car they commandeered. Judy's ears perked up at the sound of paws hitting the pavement. Nick quickly spun around and dropped to one knee, creating a loud clash of pavement on knee pad. He put two bullets into the animal and then quickly entered the car.

"Nick! What did you do!" Judy exclaimed.

"What was necessary, he was savage," Nick said as he pulled out onto the road, taking off towards the Officer's assigned safe house.

"How can you act like this is nothing! You just killed that lion!" Judy yelled out.

Nick looked at her, "I did what I was trained to do."

Judy stared at him. Nick looked away and drove faster, stopping in front of a diner. Armed guards were situated at the entrance, and when they noted Nick and Judy's patches they were allowed immediate access.

Nick opened the door and entered the room that was relatively empty except for six other animals, all Division agents. He patted Judy on the back with his paw and approached the Officer, who turned out to be a large black bear.

"Agent Wilde reporting," Nick said.

"And this is?" The Officer said pointing to Judy.

"That is Agent Hopps, sir."

The Officer sighed, "Look Wilde, she isn't in the database. Are you attempting to sneak a civilian into our organization."

"I can assure you I am no civilian, sir," Judy piped in.

"I knew she wasn't, no Agent would speak out of turn to an Officer like that."

Nick looked at the Officer in shame, "I will deal with this problem later," The bear turned around to address the room.

"Now, as you all know, you have been activated as Division agents. This means that we have been entrusted with keeping the peace no one else can. I will give you all a run down of what has happened before I give you your assignments," The Officer coughed and then continued, "Earlier today a goat at the Zootopia Main Mall went completely savage, and killed six police officers. Soon, more and more cases like this started popping up. This has been marked as our chance to step in, because while these animals go savage, they are also granted superior speed and strength than any normal animal would have. Riot squads are starting to be overwhelmed as we speak. We believe this is being caused by a Nighthowler stain. Money has been pinpointed as the source of this outbreak, the Nighthowler strain was somehow infused with the money and is absorbed by touch. Any animal that touches or is touched by a savage animal becomes savage themselves, but most don't live long enough for that."

The Officer paused and gripped his head, "Are you okay, sir?" A wolf Division agent asks.

"Fine. Now, lethal force is authorized and encouraged when it comes to these savage animals," The Officer turned around and activated his earpiece, "What?!" He shouted, "No that can't be!" He spun back towards them, "Everyone, Get out to the mall. Police are going savage, and the riot squads are being killed!"

Just as he coughed the last sentence out he dropped to the ground. The wolf agent from before started towards him and is grabbed by the Officer. The bear tore into his throat, leaving his white fur stained crimson. He quickly charged another agent killing him. Nick expertly swung his SMG off his back and opened fire on the savage bear. The bear roared and charged Nick, taking the bullets without flinching. Nick rolled out of the way and while still in his prone position, drew his revolver and unloaded it as fast as he could into the bear, killing him.

Judy was off to the side, a large gash across her arm. Nick rushed to her and picked her up. They ran through the door and onto the street. Nick set her down in the passenger seat of the cruiser and got in the driver's seat. He turned to her and tossed her a medkit from this bag.

"Try to patch yourself up. We are done here. I heard all I needed to in that room. They want us to go into a deathtrap and I'm saying no," Nick paused, "I can't put you in any danger like that."

Judy started working on her arm looked at him, "But what about your mission?"

Nick started the car and started towards Tundratown, "In training, they taught us not to get attached, makes it easier to see our city get destroyed and the people we know die. They never taught us how to deal with leaving the ones we love."

* * *

 **A/N: Come on, honestly tell me you don't love that last line...anyways, please review! It always helps!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This story has been the sole thing encouraging me to write. All the favorites I've been getting and the followers make me so much happier. Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

Nick slowly accelerated down the street, activating the car's sirens to help clear the road. When he heard a sigh, he glanced over at Judy. She seemed to be crying, "Carrots, please don't do that. You know how much I hate it when you cry," Judy looked up at him.

She turned to the window to look at the guard rail of the highway, "One of us has to show some sort of emotion, Nick, and I don't see you volunteering yourself. You've barely even smiled since you were "activated". You won't even tell me where we're going. I know the situation isn't one to be joked about, but you've always been able to joke about the worst situations," Judy stopped, and looked back up, only to see Nick staring at the road.

Nick did not like a word of what she just said. Who was she to tell him that he'd changed? He quickly looked at her, about to start yelling, when bullets started flying. He quickly swerved, bursting through the rails. They plummeted forty feet into ice cold water. The thin layer of ice that was present here, only because they were on the edge of Tundra Town, seemed to be the main cause for the windshield slowly spidering out. Nick had been knocked unconscious by the impact, leaving Judy to fend for herself.

Judy quickly unbuckled and fell to the roof. She pulled a knife from the bag of gear that they had collected, and cut Nick down from the seat. He was still out cold, which didn't surprise her. Honestly she wasn't sure why she wasn't, but even though she was saved from being unconscious she could a massive headache and what may be a sprained wrist. She turned her attention from her own wounds to Nick's. "Being unconscious signifies a serious head injury, so if you or your partner are knocked out, seek medical attention as fast as possible. You won't be able to do much with a simple med bag so it's best to just keep their head propped up until help arrives." The words from the academy echoed in her mind. She couldn't wait until help arrived this time. Judy grabbed Nick and pulled him towards her, and propped his head up in her lap. She used her paw to get a good hold on the back of his vest and turned to the windshield. The bunny drew the pistol Nick had supplied her with, and rested it next to her.

Nick groaned and opened his eyes slightly, "Judy..." He whispered. She quickly hushed him and assured him that they were both fine, "Turn on some damn music."

Judy giggled and reached for the radio dial, "I wonder if we'll get good reception underwater," And with that, Total Eclipse of The Heart by Bunnie Tyler came on.

"Uhhhhhhh," Groaned Nick, "I don't want to die to this song."

"Where did you get that idea? We're going to be fine," She said, more for her sake than his.

"We're trapped underwater and ice in a metal deathtrap, with both of us injured. We're dead," He said in response, crushing her hopes.

Nick grabbed the gun that Judy had rested next to them, and pulled his backpack close to him. He gripped Judy's paw and carelessly lifted the gun, shooting out the windshield. Water rushed in and Judy pulled Nick along, struggling with his weight. She barely reached halfway to the surface when she felt herself lose her grip on his vest. She looked back in horror, as Nick was grabbed by a polar bear. Judy was grabbed just as soon as she had dropped Nick. The polar bears dragged her to the surface, and that's when Nick saw their outfits.

He coughed and then grinned at the polar bear that had rescued him, "Kevin!"

Judy studied the two predators, quickly realizing the same thing Nick had. Nick grabbed the hand Kevin had offered and pulled himself up. The fox pulled his sawed off shotgun from it's holster at his hip and jammed it into Kevin's stomach, "We want to see your boss," and then he raised Judy's pistol and aimed it at the other polar bear, "Now."

The car ride was uneventful, mostly filled with death glares being exchanged between the three predators in the car, and Judy being caught somewhere in the middle. They passed multiple fights and many dead animals. When they did arrive at the mansion, no one was particularly pleased to see them. They made their way towards Mr. Big's study, which was completely empty. When they heard stomping, they new his lieutenant was coming, with Mr. Big. The chair was set down in it's usual spot and Mr. Big spun around like usual, but there was something different, and Nick sensed it. This wasn't the calm and collected shrew he had met before.

"Why are you here, Nicky? You should have known you were a dead fox the second you walked through those doors. Do you think we can give you anything? Is it protection you want? I couldn't even protect my daughter!" Mr. Big practically shouted, "And I'm gonna' kill every last one of these infected bastards, but until then, I have to deal with you."

"You are going to give us one of your armored cars, whether you like it or not. If you don't you might as well consider your family here dead," Nick said, looking the shrew in the face.

The shrew burst into laughter, "Kill them both."

Nick quickly raised his shotgun and spun around, letting loose a barrage of pellets into the nearest bear. He slipped the gun into it's holster and drew his MP5. The vulpine emptied a magazine into Mr. Big's lieutenant. Judy, still shocked by the turn of events, caught her pistol which Nick had returned to her with a nod. She took cover behind the desk and pulled the shrew off the desk. She didn't want him dead even after this. Nick growled before pulling the pin on a grenade and tossing it down the hallway. He motioned for Judy to follow and headed for the garage. She still had the shrew in her paw and he knew it.

The garage was full of expensive cars, all which were armored. Nick chose the more militaristic one of them, a Humvee with much more prominent plating. He turned to Judy and held out his paw, and she took the hint. Judy placed Mr. Big in his paw. He went to the door and rigged a trap, which would set off a significant explosion if the door was opened. Mr. Big was clearly visible through the window on the door. Thirty bears and one shrew with one improvised explosive.

Nick hopped into the front seat and started the engine before driving through the garage door. Nick took off at high speeds towards the country side. Judy looked at the street signs and then to Nick, and back again. Nick caught on and let his signature grin plague his face yet again, "You seem to know where we're going already."

"Enlighten me," She said playfully.

"Why, my sweet bunny, I'm going to meet your parents. I don't know where you're going though. Maybe I'll drop you off somewhere along the way," Nick joked.

Judy was smiling again, "Maybe I'll go meet your parents."

Nick sobered up and stare back out at the road, "Don't. Don't bring them up."

Judy glance away, ashamed that she had forgot he didn't like to speak about them. What had happened? Nick never explained anything about them, he always went silent for an hour or so after they were mentioned and then most people never brought it up again. Judy looked out the window as they passed a sign that read: Bunnyburrow- 20miles.

* * *

 **A/N: So, here's another chapter done. Sorry about how short it was. Kinda pushed it out as a last minute thing. Also, fun fact, I was originally not intending on killing Mr. Big. He was supposed to be the Joe Ferro of this story. Hell, maybe he is still alive but burnt almost as bad as when I try to cook. (I am no Gordon Ramsey) Anyways, how are Judy's parents faring during all this? Find out net chapter. Please review!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter may be a bit boring. This is fluff because our two heroes deserve it after all they've been through.**

* * *

"Bunnyburrow, Population: 107,389,675." Judy sighed as Nick burst out laughing, "Come on! Really?"

Judy stared straight ahead, "Nick...it isn't rising."

"Oh no...I'm sorry Judy. I didn't even realize," Nick rested one paw on her shoulder.

Nick grabbed his phone and dialed the Hopps residence before passing it to Judy. She looked surprised, but realized what he was doing quickly. She thanked him before hitting the green call button, "Mom? Dad? It's so good to hear your voice!," She said into the phone.

Nick tuned them out, wondering what exactly had become of his family. I mean he really didn't have a family per se, his real family was either dead or wishing they never saw him again. Nick was wondering about his street family. As in Finnick. He hadn't heard from the other fox in quite some time, and frankly, it worried him. Was he even still alive? Nick tried to shut these thoughts out but that only made it worse. What had happened to the only person who had cared about him before Judy hopped into his life? Nick looked down at the GPS and saw that they were right around the corner from the Hopps residence.

Nick pulled the Humvee into the driveway, quickly exiting the vehicle and drawing his sawed-off shotgun. He scanned the grounds before following Judy into the house. He was shocked to be greeted by a large shotgun in his face. Nick grabbed the barrel of the gun and pushed it back so that it connected with the face of it's wielder. The fox raised his gun and was about to pull both triggers before Judy jumped in front of him.

"Nick! Check your targets! That was one of the first things you were taught in the academy!" Nick looked down and saw the terrified face of an older male bunny, which he assumed was Judy's dad.

Nick offered a gloved paw to the bunny, "My apologies. You must understand that I wouldn't have done that under different circumstances," Stu cautiously took the paw and was pulled to his feet.

Nick holstered his gun and moved to the window, peering through the blinds. He wanted to be completely sure they were safe for now. The Division trained you to always be vigilant, and you could never really turn it off. Nick remembered being told about the possibility of rogue agents but he never thought about the possibility of becoming one. Yet here he was, two hundred miles away from his area of operation. Hell, he had killed so many animals just to get here. Nick moved to the other rooms, taking note of how many bunnies were filling each room. Circling back around to the kitchen where Judy was, he stood in the doorway. It seemed her parents were not happy about him being in their house, especially with these reports of savage animals.

"Judy, how could you even think about bringing him into this house. You are putting your whole family in danger," Stu said in a hushed tone.

Judy huffed, "He's saved my life multiple times, and once before this whole thing went down!" Judy yelled, making no efforts to conceal their topic. She spun around and almost barreled into Nick.

He put his paws up instinctively, stopping her in her tracks. She had a tear rolling down her face and Nick quickly brought her into a hug while shooting a glare at her parents, "I'm sorry they're like this..." She whispered through her small sobs.

Nick patted her on the back and whispered back, "Never let them see that they get to you, remember?"

Judy buried her face into his chest, and Nick looked at her parents, "As a government agent I am demanding residence at your house. There will be no objections or I will put your whole family out there with the savage animals, and by the way, if you had actually followed this story you would know that prey are going savage too."

The fox tapped her on the shoulder and Judy let go, wiping her face with the sleeve of her uniform. She held out her paw and Nick took it, much to her parents surprise. She led him up the stairs to her old room. Judy opened the door and led him inside.

"Just as I left it, kinda weird being back here," She said trying to lighten the situation.

Nick faked a smile and sat down on her bed next to her, "So, I take it your parents aren't too excited about me."

She sighed and looked up at him, "They'll warm up to you."

"And if they don't?"

"Then they'll deal with it."

Nick smiled and brought her into another hug, earning him a small punch on the arm. He let go and took off his hat, hanging it on the bedpost. The fox stared at the patch sewn into it and sighed. He looked away and saw Judy staring at the hat too. Maybe she was wondering how he was even able to keep the whole thing a secret from her. If he had told her would she have believed him? Not likely.

"Nick?"

The mammal in question leaned back against the wall, "Yeah, Carrots?"

"What did you mean 'They never taught us how to deal with leaving the ones you love'?" She asked, tearing her gaze away from the hat to look at him.

He froze up, that question was not the one he expected and it showed. Nick dragged a gloved paw over his face before looking at her, "I meant exactly what I said."

"You-you love me then?" She asked skeptically.

He gave a nod, staring at the door, "You were really the only one who ever saw me as more than just a shifty fox. Christ, even my own father thought I'd never become more than a criminal. How could I not love you?"

Judy looked away, "I never would've guessed. I never knew you felt this way about me. It feels right though. I've always felt something for you, I just never realized you felt the same way," Judy said.

He felt something press against his side and he glanced down, Judy was resting against him and Nick rested his arm on her, "Judy, I'm gonna lay down. I haven't slept in three days, and you barely have either. I think it's best if you do too."

"What do you think I'm doing?" She asked.

Nick chuckled and tossed his gear aside, positioning himself so that he could sleep comfortably with Judy. Judy rested her head on his arm and was quickly asleep. The fox laid still, listening to Judy breath. How could so much happen in such a short time? Nick pulled Judy closer to him with one arm and fell asleep.

* * *

 **A/N: So there you have it. Sorry this chapter was so short, and if you follow both my Zootopia crossovers I'm sorry I haven't updated The Arctic Fox in awhile. It's just I'm trying to figure out where I'm going with that story and I have this one planned out a little better. Also, Kxguludt, I'd appreciate it if you did PM me.  
**


End file.
